


Nation's Capitol

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Sight-seeing, Smut, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Matt Murdock invites the detectives from the agency to D.C. What they expect to be an educational experience and relaxation turns into a murder case. With a lawyer on their side, they must work to find a murderer and foil their plan in the Nation's Capitol.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives prepare for their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next part. Ch 1 won't be out until next month because I'm switching fics. Starting in 2 weeks, I will be offline for 1-2 weeks. We're having guests and guest room is going to be occupied. I'll be lucky if i can use the computer to update my fics that week. The second week, I'll be out of town and offline. So I want to have Homecoming and part 2 for Scarlet Legacy mostly done if not done before then.

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The group gathered at the airport to say goodbye. The college aged detectives were heading to Washington D.C. with Matt. They hugged their loved ones goodbye before boarding the plane. Minutes later, the plane took off for Washington D.C.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" Bucky was saying.

"Yes, something or someplace simple please." Steve requested.

"That would be perfect." Bucky smiled. Then they kissed.

* * *

**_vague location in Washington D.C.;  
_ **

A meeting was taking place in the shadows. The mood was anxious.

"What are we doing?" someone asked their companion.

"We are going to keep following the plan." came the confident reply.

"What?! We're getting somewhere!" the original speaker protested wanting to see actual action. All too soon, an argument broke out. They argued and thrashed around.

All of sudden, one of the duo took out a knife and drove it into the other's chest. There was a gasp and gurgle before they fell to the ground.

"You should have listened." the other person huffed as they wiped the knife down before dropping it on the ground with a clatter. They turned on their heels and walked away, leaving the dead body there...


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make it to DC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Then tmw, depending on how things pans out, ch 4-6 will be posted.

**_Ronald Reagon Washington National Airport, Washington D.C,;_ **

The plane made it to DC. Derek, Stiles, and the others filed off the plane with Matt. A few minutes later, they met with Elektra Natachios. Elektra and Matt hugged.

"It's good to see you." Elektra smiled.

* * *

**_Natachios Mansion, Washington D.C.;  
_ **

The group would be staying with Elektra for the duration of their visit. The mansion was ornate and three stories high. Elektra and her father's staff consisted of a housekeeper, a maid, a valet, and a cook. Additional staff were two drivers, and two bodyguards.

The group had their own rooms, mostly. Derek and Stiles shared a room. They were happy with the arrangement.

* * *

Elektra took the detectives and Matt out to see the sights. While the blind man was unable to see, he could still listen to the tour guides. 

They visited the National Mall and the White House. They marveled at the gorgeous architecture and took pictures.

"Let's go!" Erica cheered.

* * *

That evening, the group had dinner with Elektra and her father Hugo. Dinner was roast beef, rolls, baked potatoes, and broccoli. Dessert was pumpkin pie. They enjoyed the food and smiled. It was a perfect time.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Natachios Mansion;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed. The couple kissed and couldn't stop.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families enjoy dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights, New York;_ **

****The detectives worked on updating files. They took small cases from other private detectives and did background checks. They spent their time catching up on all pending work.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home Bakery, Brooklyn;_ **

The A Taste of Home crew were hard at work. They had the blender out. Bags of ice were on the counter with fruit pieces and fruit juice. This month's treat was slushies.

In addition, there were the usual ingredients for cupcakes and cookies. They put their love and care in it.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They got Thai dinner. The group enjoyed their date. It was a nice evening with great food.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****The Hale and Townsend families plus Camden and Chris enjoyed a seafood dinner. They were very happy and smiling. The families ate up and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door and Bucky stripped Steve of his clothes. When Steve was nude, Bucky picked his husband up and placed him on their bed. Then he got naked and grabbed the lube.

Bucky joined his husband on the bed and carefully prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He took Steve at a slow pace.

A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky stroked his husband to orgasm before following. They came with gasps. As they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	4. Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Again, depending on how things pans out, ch 4-6 should be posted tmw.

The detectives were waiting for Elektra in the main hall. Just then she arrived looking anxious.

"I need some help and Matt sent me your way." she said.

"How can we help?" Erica asked.

"There has been a murder." Elektra responded. They looked at each other before turning back to her.

"We can take this case." Stiles said.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the detectives and Matt visited the crime scene with Elektra. They examined the scene for clues and took photos. They asked the officers questions pertaining to the case. In the end, the detectives came away with more questions than answers.

* * *

**_Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History;_ **

After lunch, the group sent sight seeing. They visited the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History. Said museum was two stories high with a ground floor. There were temporary exhibits with permanent exhibits. There were even some new exhibits.

The new exhibits were about epidemics and Narwhals. The last exhibit showcased wood, tiger cowries, insects, butterflies, and fossils. The temporary exhibits covered; nature photos, biocubes, and dinosaurs.

The permanent exhibits covered birds of D.C., African culture, human origins, mammals, global ocean, bones of animals, geology, gems, and minerals. 

The Janet Annenberg Hooker Hall displayed gems and minerals; including The Hope Diamond. There was an insect zoo with live insects and tarantulas.

The group marveled at the sights. They took pictures, then went to check out the gift shop.

* * *

That evening, the detectives had Chinese take out for dinner. They sat down to open a file on their new case. They talked over their meal. They dearly hoped that this case wasn't as difficult as their previous case.

* * *

**_Olive Garden;_ **

Matt and Elektra went out for dinner to Olive Garden. After being shown to a table by the hostess, they viewed the menu. Elektra had the waitress explain the newer dishes before they made their decision.

They had spinach-artichoke dip for with chips to start with. They had 'Create your own pasta' for the main course with unlimited house salad. They had tea and soda to drink with their meal. Dessert was black tie mousse cake.

They laughed and talked over their meal, catching up. Overall, they had fun.


	5. Ride It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victim is kept under wraps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I'm still getting ready for my vacation next week.

The detectives gathered in the dining room with Matt, Elektra, and Hugo for brunch. Brunch consisted of breakfast casseroles, french toast, seasonal fruit, biscuits, and yogurt. They were smiling and happy.

"This is good." Kaito commented.

* * *

In the meantime, a group of Russian and American diplomats got together. They were Vaughn Popov, Svetlana Vasiliev, Mia Johnson, and Christian Anderson. They were serious and silent.

"What are we going to do?" Christian asked.

"Let's ride it out." Mia suggested.

"Fine, this is okay. We'll do it." Svetlana said.

* * *

After brunch, the detectives resumed their investigation by visiting the embassy with Hugo. They were shown to the victim's room. The victim turned out to be an American diplomat named William Davis. The detectives searched Davis's room. They went through his things for clues. They looked at all of their findings and talked them through. They found some unusual substances.

"Give this to the police." Skye said.

* * *

**_International Spy Museum;_ **

The group and Elektra took a break from the stress and visited the International Spy Museum. The exhibits covered the James Bond villains and how spies survived with false identities. 

The traveling exhibit covered events in American History that included traitors. Online exhibits covered other countries' intelligence agencies, spies and spy technology.

They had fun seeing odd weapons, daring deeds, and experiencing missions via interactive exhibits.

"Being a spy seems cool in the movies, but here, we have the real danger." Elektra remarked.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their room. They cuddled up close. Derek and Stiles kissed through the night until they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives suffer a setback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The detectives took cabs to the US Capitol Visitor Center. After picking up maps and reference pamphlets, they walked to the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building, and the FBI Crime Museum.

The exhibits covered the history of the FBI, had up-to-date police statistics on crimes, and covered the danger that police officers faced while on the hobs. There were collections of artifacts from real life criminals. They enjoyed viewing the many exhibits and learning US history.

"We need to see what the weapon could have been." Isaac said.

* * *

The next day, Elektra went with the detectives for the first bit of the investigation. However, this was interrupted when they encountered Mia, Svetlana, Vaughn, and Christian. They were tense and angry.

"You! You are the ones to snoop around us!" Vaughn shouted.

* * *

Matt and Elektra left later on and went to visit Starbucks at the nearby shopping center. They got caramel frappee and candy pops. They laughed as they talked over the sugary treats. They needed the break.

* * *

After the confrontation, the group took a break from the investigation to go sight seeing. They visited Capitol Hill and the U.S. Capitol. There were exhibits that held documents, artifacts, videos, touchable models, computer interactives, and two small theaters that portrayed how Congress worked.

They listened as the tour guide detailed the history of the landmarks. Then they took pictures before going to visit the gift shop.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles went to Ford's theatre to watch Investigation: Detective McDevitt. The play covered the investigation into the assassination of President Lincoln. From the start to the end, the story had them fascinated. When curtain call came, they stood and gave the cast a standing ovation.


	7. Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detective take another look at the suspect list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. AiV will be next to be updated.

**_Washington D.C.;_ **

The group visited the US Holocaust museum and the old CIA headquarters. They took pictures of everything. Especially when they arrived at the US Holocaust museum and took in the exhibits complete with pictures and artifacts.

"Take that, Holocaust deniers!" Erica exclaimed.

* * *

**_den of the Natachios Mansion;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They sat down to compile the suspect list.

"Okay, we have the four suspects; Mia, Vaughn, Svetlana, and Christian." Stiles was saying.

"Anyone else?" Masumi asked.

"Nope." Isaac replied.

"Good, it makes everything easier." came the reply.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They visited an art gallery and went out to dinner afterwards. They enjoyed themselves. It was a fun date.

* * *

**_dining room at Natachios Mansion;_ **

While the couples were out, Masumi and Isaac had dinner with Matt and their hosts. Dinner was spaghetti with chicken parsmean, garlic bread, and house salad. They talked over their meal. It was a nice break from the stress of the last week.

* * *

After dinner, Matt and Elektra went to Cold Stone Creamery for their date. Matt opted for chocolate ice cream with peanut butter cups while Elektra chose cake batter ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. The couple sat down to eat their ice cream. They smiled as they enjoyed themselves. At the end, they kissed.


	8. Food and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is a form of caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-10 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up, and I just ran out of time. On that note, today is my last day of posting. The next update will be next Monday. Starting tmw morning, I'm going out of town.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus the kids gathered for breakfast. Breakfast was Belgian waffles with all kinds of toppings. There were powdered sugar, fruit, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. They were very happy and smiling.

"This was amazing." Cora smiled.

* * *

The Rogers-Barnes kids went to the indoors pool at Springbrooks Community Center. The kids got changed and ran out to the water park area. There were body and tube slides, spray jets, a dumping bucket, domes and other structures. They had a lot of fun. 

"This is amazing!" Pietro cheered.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;  
_ **

The bakery held their August sale. The staff managed to create another hit with the new line of treats; fruit slushies. The customers left positive reviews, and the staff were already considering to add any new items to the regular menu.

"Save the fruit slushies for the next spring menu if possible." Bronwen said.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their children by playing board games. The games consisted of Candyland, Chutes & Ladders, and Scrabble. They laughed and had fun.

* * *

After they put the children to bed, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. After locking the door, they got naked and got onto the bed. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady as Bucky dragged it out.

Thirty minutes later, they were close, so Bucky took Steve in hand. He stroked the blond to orgasm. Bucky held off for a bit more before coming deep inside of his husband.

Bucky and Steve came down from their orgasms with sweet kisses. Bucky and Steve continued to kiss before going to the bathroom and helping each other clean off.


	9. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group feel eyes on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 8-10 will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives visited the Washington Memorial and Lincoln Memorial Reflection Pool. There were people walking around, being conspicuous and unnerving.

"I'm uneasy. This makes me feel uneasy." Skye replied.

"Join the club." came the answering chorus.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Derek said.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The killer was pissed off and shaking. They just wouldn't give up. There were so many chances to leave, turn back, and ignore the entire thing. But this bunch was persistent, and it was excruciating annoying. It was time to force their hand. It was time to make them give up.

* * *

**_National Museum of American History;_ **

The next day, the group visited the National Museum of American History. There were exhibits and collections. Collections held artifacts from gowns to locomotives. Exhibits covered the Roaring Twenties, World War One and Two, the American Revolution, and many more pieces of United States history. 

They enjoyed themselves going from exhibit to exhibit and learning about their history. It was a time for education and growth.

* * *

**_dining room, Natachios Mansion;_ **

The detectives had dinner with Matt, Elektra, and Hugo. Dinner was chicken with biscuits, green beans, and salad as sides. Dessert was strawberry cake. They were very happy. The food was amazing and lifted spirits.

* * *

Trip and Skye went out for Thai food. They enjoyed themselves. At the end of their evening, Trip and Skye kissed softly.


	10. Fight Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take their stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives visited National WW2 Memorial, Thomas Jefferson Memorial, and Washington National Cathedral. They had cameras in their hands as they took pictures of everything.

The National World War 2 Memorial was marble and stone. There were pillars, a field of gold stars, pavilions, and a wall with names of the soldiers.

The Thomas Jefferson Memorial was modeled after the Pantheon of Rome. It held a statue of Thomas Jefferson. Finally, the Washington National Cathedral was full of rich history and a landmark. The group marveled at the architecture. While making certain to respect the regular visitors.

* * *

The group, Matt, and Elektra paid a visit to the National Air & Space Museum. There were exhibitions and collections. The collections had air and space objects, historic photographs and materials. 

The exhibitions covered Aviation, Exploration, popular culture, human spaceflight, and military. There were exhibits covering women pilots, space travel, cold war, and many more.

They marveled at the exhibits. They had fun in overall.

* * *

That evening, Matt and Elektra went out for coffee. They talked and laughed over their drinks and pastries. It was a nice break from the stress.

* * *

The next day, the detectives met up. They were at their wits end. They were getting nowhere. The suspects refused to cooperate, and now there were death threats.

"We need to set a trap." Masumi said.

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out the Washington Union train station. They found hiding places and waited. A hour later, the culprit arrived and headed for the locker nearest them. They had just opened it and removed the envelope when they were surrounded.

"Got you." Stiles announced.


	11. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives learn of Mia's motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. AiV will be next to be updated.

The culprit had a look of a deer in headlights as the detectives surrounded them.

"Look, who we have here." Isaac commented. Mia Johnson glared at them as she shook with anger.

"You should have left well enough alone." she groaned.

* * *

There was serious tension between the detectives and Mia. Finally, Mia broke down and confessed;

"It was all on me. I had a lot of things in motion, including a seat at the head of the organization." she admitted.

"So, Davis was competition for a position." Boyd mused.

"I had a plan, but William wanted to rush it." came the reply. They were disgusted.

"Game over, Mia. You are coming with us." Derek declared.

* * *

All of sudden, Mia turned and ran out of the locker room. She hopped on a train. The detectives were hot on her tail. They ran outside of the locker room and across the platforms to get to her.

"Grab her!" Stiles exclaimed.

* * *

**_Washington Union train station;_ **

The detectives were chasing Mia through the cars. All of sudden, Derek caught up to her and grabbed her. About ten minutes later, the police arrived. Mia was taken into custody.

"We got you!" Erica cheered.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Natachios Mansion;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"I'm glad that we got her." Stiles was saying. Derek nodded,

"She was a menace." he responded.

"We can rest easy." he finished. Then Derek kissed Stiles softly before they laid in bed and cuddled up to sleep.


	12. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples take time away from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

**_Natachios Mansion, Washington D.C.;_ **

The group had breakfast with Matt and Elektra. Breakfast was crepes with fresh fruits, tea, and eggs. They were in a happy mood. The food warmed their bellies and they were ready for the day.

* * *

After breakfast, the group went sightseeing. They visited both of the Martin Luther King Jr Memorial and Folger Shakespeare library. They learned a lot and got down to business.

"So much knowledge in this world. I can't keep up." Isaac marveled.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date to the John F. Kennedy Performing Arts theater. They watched Twelfth Night. They enjoyed themselves watching the play. The audience laughed and sniffled and were immersed in the performed. The cast deserved the large standing ovation that they received.

* * *

The next evening, Hugo decided to treat everyone to a warm comforting dinner at an Irish bistro. They passed around each other dishes and shared their meals. It was a great evening.

* * *

After dinner, Matt and Elektra went out for ice cream. They ordered their usual and sat down at a table to enjoy themselves. They enjoyed their respective ice cream and company. The couple had stars in their eyes every time they looked at each other.


	13. The Governor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples are given a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_Governor's Place,_ _Washington D.C.;_ **

The group finished up their sight seeing with visiting the Governor's Place. They took a tour and learned some history. It was an educational experience.

* * *

**_Ronald Reagon Washington National Airport, Washington D.C.;_ **

The next morning, the group gathered at the airport to say goodbye. Matt shook Hugo's hand and hugged Elektra. Elektra sniffed as she wiped away tears. Hugo then shook hands with the detectives while Elektra hugged them.

A moment later, the group and Matt filed on the plane. Fifteen minutes later, the plane took off for Queens.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

That evening, the couples went on a group date to a pizzeria. They ordered pizza, garlic breadsticks, and soda. They laughed and talked. Overall, they had a wonderful time.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families got together for dinner. Dinner was spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread. The mood was merry. They talked and laughed over their meal. It was fun. When they finished cherry pie, they got up and put their dishes away.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed. They kissed and kept kissing.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families share special days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi, the prologue for the next fic; The Tea Shop will be posted next.

The families and friends gathered for brunch before noon. This brunch consisted of breakfast casseroles, hash browns, plain, pumpkin, and chocolate chip pancakes. For those that didn't want to eat much, there were blueberry muffins, poppyseed, and banana bread.

For the dessert, they made a fruit platter and cinnamon buns. There were milk, orange and apple juice, and coffee to drink.

Everyone caught up with each other and planned out the day. They needed to recharge and refuel their bodies. The food was delicious and brought them happiness. There was nothing better than being in good company with good food.

* * *

The Odinson family had a get together at Odin and Frigga's house. The elder couple opened up their home once again to the gaggle of children and grandchildren. Their once quiet residence was now a bit louder than usual.

The yells and laughter quieted down as the kids took off into the backyard. They commandeered the swings, slides, and jungle gym. Their family watched on in fondness for a moment before going inside to sit down. The door was shut, and before any of them could get a word in, Frigga asked.

"Tell me what is going on with you all."

* * *

The couples went on a group date to a music concert. They separated from each other to be alone even in the crowd of a thousand people. It was a M83 concert, but it was smaller than usual. They had fun dancing in the pit to the synths and electric drums.

The stars glittered above their heads and the melody of "Midnight City" took them far into the fantasy. They kissed and were mesmerized.

* * *

The Rogers-Barnes family got together to celebrate Zack's birthday. It was a huge affair because of their large family. The theme was a simple Zack appreciation day.

Steve cooked his favorite dishes. Dessert was chocolate mousse. The dessert was completely gone in thirty minutes, and it was the favorite of the whole meal. After they had dessert, everyone handed Zack his gifts.

Zack brightened as he opened his gifts to find a card to Barnes and Noble, Hardy Boys Adventures, the latest paperback editions by Rick Riodran; Magnus Chase: the Hammer of Thor. Trials of Apollo: the Hidden Oracle, and Pokemon Adventures.

"Thank you!" Zack beamed.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. After the party, they bathed the children and put them to bed. Steve went downstairs to clean up as Bucky made sure the kids were all tucked in.

Afterwards, they showered and dressed for bed. Before they were adrift, the couple cuddled up in their bedroom as they spooned. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual, and it wasn't long before they drifted off.


End file.
